Je vous hais
by Timefliesalways
Summary: Une dispute entre Hermione et Severus qui ne se passe pas comme prévue. OS


Bonjour à tous !  
>Je suis de retour avec un 3ème OS, oui encore un ^^<br>j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant ce texte.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je vous hais<span>**

Severus était tranquillement assis à son bureau quand une jeune femme entra en trombe dans la pièce.

"- Vos Serpentards sont ingérables ! C'est votre travail d'éduquer vos élèves ! Asséna-t-elle.  
>- Granger cessez de me parler comme cela ! Ce n'est pas mon travail de m'occuper de la discipline dans votre classe ! Répliqua-t-il froidement.<br>- Mais vous êtes leur directeur de maison ! Vociféra Hermione.  
>- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Granger ! Si vos cours se déroulent mal ça ne me concerne en aucun cas ! Rétorqua Severus sèchement en se levant et s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme."<p>

Hermione eut le réflexe de reculer quand son collègue s'approcha d'elle, il continuait d'avancer vers elle tel un prédateur, le regard plus noir que les ténèbres. Elle heurta le mur de la pièce, plus aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à elle. Il se glissa devant elle et la regarda de toute sa hauteur, Hermione était terrorisée, elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau son élève et lui son professeur mais elle décida de le regarder dans les yeux, après tout elle était une Gryffondor, elle était courageuse mais elle doutait que le fait de s'opposer à Snape soit un signe de courage mais plutôt un signe de suicide.

Il sourit narquoisement, il voyait bien le combat intérieur qui se jouait en elle, il voyait qu'elle avait peur mais elle persistait à lever un regard haineux sur lui. Saleté de Gryffondor.  
>Il l'attrapa par le bras et la colla violemment contre lui, il l'a regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et l'embrassa sauvagement.<br>Hermione, surprise et choquée ne répondit pas de suite à cet assaut mais finit par lui rendre son baiser, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son collègue pour approfondir l'échange.  
>Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour ensuite les faire passer sous son pull. Au contact de ces mains rugueuses sur sa peau elle ne pût empêcher un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche pendant que Severus descendait dans son cou afin d'y déposer de petits baisers, comblée, elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière.<p>

"- Je vous hais Snape, murmura-t-elle entre plusieurs soupirs"

Il sourit contre son cou mais elle le poussa contre son bureau et se jeta sur ses lèvres tout en s'affairant à retirer les nombreux boutons de la robe du sorcier, elle l'a dégagea de ses fortes épaules et elle put voir la cicatrice que Nagini avait laissé lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle fit glissé ses doigts sur cette trace tout en observant la réaction de Severus, il l'a laissai faire puis finit par attraper cette main et embrassa Hermione de nouveau alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son ancien professeur qui rejoignit rapidement la robe au sol. Elle prit un moment pour examiner ce corps, il n'était pas vraiment musclé, aucuns poils ne venaient contraster avec ce torse blafard, cependant, quelques cicatrices se remarquaient, elle traça certaines d'entre elles avec ses doigts, l'une d'elles prenait fin à peine au-dessus de la Marque des Ténèbres, Snape pensait qu'elle stopperait son geste mais fut surpris de constater qu'elle l'effleurait.  
>Il l'agrippa par les hanches et l'embrassa avec fougue, comme si leur vie ne dépendait que de cet instant.<p>

"- Je vous hais Granger, réussit-il à dire alors que la jeune femme lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille"

Elle lui sourit alors il l'empoigna par la main, lui fit traverser la pièce et l'entraîna derrière une porte qu'il referma à peine fut-elle passée.

C'est là qu'un chapitre se finit et qu'un nouveau commence. (1)

* * *

><p>(1) : Phrase tirée de la chanson Time Of Our Lives de Tyronn Wells<p> 


End file.
